


Carousel

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Because carousels are manly, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Haru being Haru, I Tried, I dont even know what I want for them, Im to serious, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Relationships, Iwatobi, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Stripping, Swimming Boys, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is slow, What Was I Thinking?, being manly, childish things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a carousel and what better thing for high school students to do, other than swim and hold hands on a slow moving merry-go-round, but Haru always feels stuck in the middle of other things, that he notices on occasion. Reigisa and Makoharu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> I think this quite slow in the beginning because I had this whole idea planned out and I didn't really turn out how I wanted it too, its more a short story than a FanFic. To say the least there will be more MakoHaru and Reigisa fic that will be better than this.

Carousel

The rest of the team was making small talk on the way to the amusement park, they told Haru that there would be water, but as far as Haru could see looking at the window of the moving train there was none to be seen, even though they had just started nearing their intended location. The team had the Idea that one day during the summer that should go to the amusement park and beach that was around the area, and Makoto’s parents thought it would be a good idea and took Ren and Ran with the rest of the group.

“Are we there yet?” One of the Tachibana twins had asked as they all neared the intended station, Mako’s mother had said something and grabbed one of the twins hands while his dad took the other twin's hand and ushered them off the train with Rei and Nagisa following behind them

“Should we hold hands too Rei-Chan?” Nagisa beamed up at Rei “ So we don't get lost from each other?” He couldn’t see if Rei actually took Nagisa’s hand. He could see Makoto smile and turn back to Haru, waking him up from his thoughts

“I don't see a pool.” Haru said dryly but loud enough for Makoto to hear out of all the people exiting the train. 

“There’s No pool.” Makoto said with a mocking smile on his face then followed up with that sentence that clearly made Haru upset, “But there is a Ocean.” and once again it was as if he could read Haru’s mind because there was another smile on his face after Haru started to lighten up a bit.

The two had fallen behind the rest of the group, but could tell where there were but Rei’s blue hair and Nagisa jumping up and down at literally everything he saw that was exciting. There was much more people that the tall light haired swimmer would have thought there would be but they easily navigated the crowds to the two swimmers waiting for them. “There’s rides Mako-Chan!” Nagisa was pointing to the majority of the park. 

“I want to swim.” Haru spoke up and the team just stared for a second.

“Haru-Chan you always swim!” Nagisa whined “Mako-Chan had to get you out of the Bathtub this morning again!” The Makoto’s had told Rei and Nagisa to wait to Haru and Makoto to catch up while they found a spot on the beach with Ren and Ran. 

“Didn’t Makoto-Senpai’s parents go find a place on the beach?” Rei looked down at Nagisa who intently stared back up at him with a smile that definitely said yes, Haru’s ears perked up as he looked at Nagisa and Rei.

“But Haru-Chan! Don't you want come with us to the rides?!” Nagisa asked bouncing around Haru as they walked toward one of the first rides Nagisa and Rei of all people had chosen. Haru just let out a sigh and a quite ‘Okay’ and continued to walk with the rest of swimmers, knowing that with all these people there was no way he could find Makoto’s parents without getting himself lost.

Nagisa practically dragged the bluenette to the carousel that looked so colorful yet old and rustic and the same time, Makoto and Haru simply followed and grabbed the horses that came right after the horses Rei and Nagisa had chosen, just to stick together. The horses were painted in all sorts of designs, Nagisa had found a black and white horse and right to it was a painted butterfly one, how appropriate. 

The engineers of the ride had given a stuffy reminder about keeping hands on the ride the whole time before bring the microphone down quitting the useless announcement, before it started up. Nagisa had started to laugh and Rei just smiled at him as if it was something that the said that was funny. Haru looked back to Makoto to the side of him and then down at the horse he was riding, it was painted with fish, just like the one next to it that Haru was on, it had a few dolphins and a grey color. 

“Will these break?” Haru asked looking at Makoto in curiosity they looked much to small for high schoolers

“No, I wouldn't think so.” he simply answered back, but that was all Haru needed to hear and stared straight ahead before noticing that Rei had grabbed hands with the giggly blonde.The ride only spend up a little more, then started to slow again. 

There was still no expression on his face, but he would guess that Makoto made up for that, then out of his own surprise, Makoto had reached his own hand out for Haru, who had reluctantly held it for the short remainder of the ride before they were off again to another ride of Nagisa’s choosing. 

Over the time they spent at the park, the giggly blonde and the taller blue haired butterfly swimmer and the two older swimmers had separated and went off to do other things. Haru could only guess what the other two were doing, but his mind didn't often wander that far from swimming and Makoto. After another ride of the Carousel ride they made their way to the beach, something Haru had literally wanted to do all day, and Makoto could tell. 

The two found Makoto’s parents and spent a few minutes talking with them they had decided to take Ren and Ran to the activities leaving the swimmers with the crowded beach and leftover food, and also still wondering where Rei and Nagisa had went off to.

“Can we swim now?” Haru asked after sitting looked around at the water for a while.

“I’m surprised you haven't done that yet.” Makoto answered looking up at Haru who was now only in his swimsuit. The ones with the purple on the sides and front but not down the middle, and with thicker strips to the edges of the swimsuit. Makoto had decided to get into his swimsuit and join Haru in the ocean where he was just floating on his back carelessly. 

“I wonder where Rei and Nagisa went?” Makoto mumbled joining Haru, who was out a little deeper than most people on the beach, but Makoto knew Haru would be fine. Haru just thought that Makoto was being way too mom-ish for the two, who were probably fine. Haru just wanted to lay in the salty water forever, sure it was salty because it was the ocean and he mostly preferred a pool but it was better than nothing for the stuffy and suffocating hot air that today was made of. 

“There probably fine.” Haru answered after a while of Makoto looking at the shore, “There probably just shopping or having fun with other things.” Haru had to put it out there.

Makoto just let out a small laugh and then decided to lie on his back as well looking up at the blue sky and the burning hot sun, that was luckily just out the their vision. 

“Makoto?” Haru started 

“Yes?” he answered back treading the water again and looking over at Haru 

“I thought you didn't like the ocean.” It was more rhetorical, like most things he said were but Mako still answered simply

“I did, but at the training camp we did, it became much better.” He gave a smile sincere smile and Haru went back to closing his eyes and floating.

Then there was more commotion on the shore, to Makoto surprise Haru just stayed as he was, Mako watched Nagisa running on the shore and casually throwing most of his clothes off except for a pair of boxers, and Rei just watch with a sly smirk on his face while he to decided to following in Nagisa’s pursuit to the water to get off the hot sand, luckily Makoto’s parents had chosen a place that was further away from other people. 

“Haru, Mako- Chan!’ He screamed before diving head first into the water. Rei just as alway just watched and stayed closer to the shore and Nagisa splashed him in the face, before dragging him in. “Come on Rei-Chan this is a great time to perfect your butterfly.” he cheered. Haru had now sat up and treaded water like Makoto before swimming to greet them.

The rest of the daylight had started to fade away by the time the four boys got out of the water, there had been a note left at the spot that the family had chosen that day, it simply said the twins were getting restless and they took the next train home, knowing the rest of the group would be just fine and ride the next train home. The park closed at a late hour, so guest could see the lights of the rides and the sunset of the beach of the amusement park. It was like one of their training camp really, they played in the water, and Nagisa started the idea of racing like at competition, except each chose their own swim style.

“Nagisa, I am not carrying you out of the water.” Rei chimed into Nagisa whining, that his arms and legs hurt from swimming so much and for so long. Haru had just laid on his back floating like he always did, and occasionally joined in on the activity. Nagisa had latched himself to Rei, with his hands around the tallers neck. Mako just looked at Haru and smiled, before getting out of the water and laughing at the two bickering second years. Haru had wandered around the other two and sat next to Makoto on a towel, his family had left for the team. 

“Did you at least enjoy the water Haru?” Makoto asked looking out onto the water again, and then at Rei and Nagisa who had silenced their conversation and resorted to a obvious kiss, that was poorly hidden to Haru’s point of view, but he noticed something already so nothing was knew. Makoto looked at Haru for the answer he was looking for.

“Yeah, It was warm, but not like a pool.” Haru scooted closer to Makoto, somehow Haru managed to see different things every time and was always stuck in the middle. Probably because he didn't talk much, he just managed to pick this information up, like earlier on the Carousel. Haru reached and grabbed Makoto’s hand again just like earlier on the carousel. 

Since they got out of the water they had changed into extra clothes, Haru had found himself looking for one of Makoto’s shirts instead of his own, as it was big, yellow and orange and soft. Now they sat together on the beach watching the sun leave with Haru snuggled against Makoto, it was something they had done since they were kids, so it wasn’t weird right? Rei and Nagisa had since also left the scene to go on the lite up Ferris wheel that Nagisa wanted to before earlier but Rei suggested that they go on it at night, because it would look cooler, and of course Nagisa agreed but jumping up and down.

“It’s bright here.” the raven haired swimmer said into the shirt that he had put over his face to lock out the bright setting sun. 

The taller of the two, put an arm up to block out the sun and then looked down at the other, who put his head on Makoto’s shoulder, their hands were still intertwined together. Haru might have acknowledged Nagisa and Rei’s relationship but not their own. It had been too long since that was what he thought about. It was silent was never an awkward silence. Actions speak louder than words, so Haru sat up and just stared at Makoto, who looked right back for a second before he too was a little surprised at the situation. Haru had decided that he would close the gap between them and capture the others lips with his own, but Makoto leaned in and kissed back, once again to Haru’s surprise this time.

Rei and Nagisa had found their way back to the beach, to see Haru and Makoto packing up the rest of the stuff that his mom left for them. The next train was on its way and Nagisa had been carried have the way to the platform on Rei’s back because he was worn himself out. On the train back home Rei noticed that haru had decided to sit closer to Makoto instead look out the window like last time. Nagisa had draped his head onto Rei’s lap. For some reason Haru felt the need to stay near Makoto like he would drift away if he didn’t, and therefore he finally understood that the other two younger swimmers had.


End file.
